1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pick-up apparatus having a function of recognizing a face and a method of controlling the image pick-up apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of current image pick-up apparatuses such as electronic digital cameras, a technique has been developed, that recognizes a face of an object to be shot. And further, this face recognizing technique is adopted in the digital camera to focus on the recognized face of the object and/or to adjust exposure conditions bringing the recognized face of the object under appropriate exposure (refer to JP 2007-081991 A).
However, in the conventional face recognizing technique, only a face of a person can be recognized who is shot from the front or from a specified shooting angle, but a face of a person wearing sunglasses or a profile of the person cannot be recognized. Faces of animals such as a dog and cat other than a person cannot be recognized.